Promises of Forever
by thecartoonheart
Summary: An Ozbert story telling what happens after Oz and Alice come back from the Abyss after 100 years, mostly centered on Gil's feelings


Chapter 1

* * *

Now that Vincent was gone, Gilbert was…alone. Once more. He stared at the moss-covered grave that stood up before him. "Lacie", it should have read, but the words had been slowly erased over the years, resulting in an incomprehensible set of half-erased lines and irregularities in the stone. Time had this tendency of making words disappear into thin air. What was said, what was written, what was thought, it was only a matter of a few moments before it was completely lost, forgotten by anyone who could've remembered. However, there were some words that just wouldn't die. Words like _forever_ , Gil thought. This word he had promised, more than a hundred years ago, and which still followed him wherever his thoughts went, oppressing him, but also vivifying the few parcels of hope he kept within him. Miracles could happen, after all. He had witnessed so many of them, hadn't he a right to desire one for himself?

 _Forever,_ he said to himself again, savouring the nostalgia that seemed to be embedded in the vow. Then immediately after, as always, came an even more powerful word, a name that reminded him of those stunning emerald eyes, those playful smirks, those small hands that always reached out to him in the darkest moments: _Oz._ He had muttered it under his breath, as if he was scared the name would be taken away by the wind if he called it out loud. _Oz,_ he said a second time, just to make sure it was still there, and as the almost inaudible whisper escaped from his mouth, he heard stairs cracking under the weight of unsure footsteps, accompanied by the hum of a familiar melody, startling him. Nobody knew of this place, except himself, Vincent, and…

No. It couldn't be. Gil had counted every day, every month, every year separating him from his miracle, but now that it was finally _supposed_ to happen, he couldn't let himself believe it. Was he really back?

-Hey Vincent, are you here? a teenager's voice called out. Hey, wait a second! the same voice then exclaimed, seemingly talking to the hummer, as Gil heard another pair of feet rushing down the stairway leading to the sepulchre.

The raven turned around, his heart menacing to rip out of his chest under the emotion. He knew that voice. He'd recognize it a kilometer afar; it had never really left his ears. His eyes fell on the pretty blonde boy he had missed so much, and he froze, completely overcome by fear. Of course, he was delighted that Oz was back, but an horrifying notion had just crept in his mind: He might not remember him. When he himself came back from the Abyss, he had no idea what happened before or where he was coming from. The only thing he could remember was his name. This could be Oz's case, as well. Or Alice's, which would be even worse, Gil pestered mentally. If Alice were to have lost her memories, Oz would make this slightly concerned face, his mouth would stretch into a comforting smile, he'd always be with her, making sure she was okay… He always did those things for the stupid rabbit, he thought bitterly. More like he tried to think this way, even though he couldn't help but feel some kind of attachment for the young girl. Even if she had taken his precious master from him.

He watched them approach, scared and anxious. Alice energetically jumped down the last stair to land on the grass, Oz following shortly after in a much more controlled manner. He looked at Gilbert, puzzled, as if he just noticed him standing in front of the tomb.

-Eh? Hum… Huh…Oz began hesitantly.

Alice stayed silent beside him, staring at the black haired man. Fear grew wider in Gil's eyes. He interpreted Oz confused look and loss for words as a sign he had no idea who he was talking too, and the pain this thought induced made Gil wince, though he did his best to stay put so he wouldn't disconcert Oz, who already looked somewhat lost. However, Oz must have sensed something was wrong with Gilbert, for he raised his eyes towards him. Emerald met gold, and the two of them stopped breathing for a few seconds.

-We haven't recovered all of our memories yet. Vincent also said it was weird. But... Oz continued, emotion tightening his throat and making it difficult for him to speak.

That was bad. Yet, there was a 'but', and Gil waited hopefully for what was going to follow it.

-It's good to see you, Gilbert, Oz finished, his voice breaking when he pronounced Gil's name, teardrops escaping his eyes and tracing against his cheeks.

Gilbert's heart skipped a beat. though he considered himself selfish for being this happy even when Oz and Alice were probably frightened of not remembering everything from their past, he couldn't help himself smile: Oz remembered _him_ , and that was all Gilbert needed.

« Forever. Oz. Remembers. Oz. There. "were the most coherent thoughts he could manage. He ran to them, his arm reaching out.

-Welcome back, he heard himself speak as he embraced the both of them with his only arm. He felt Oz and Alice's arms wrapping around him, their heads resting comfortably against his chest, and all the pent-up sadness and longing Gil had suffered through the years made him burst into tears. He held them closer, taking deep breaths and trying to calm himself down. After a while, he let go of the two younger ones, still sobbing. Alice rolled her eyes, and gently pat his head, smiling, trying to comfort him. It made him feel a little better, to know the stupid rabbit at least cared a little for him, but he was still full of resentment, even though he tried not to show it. It'd hurt Oz, and that was the last thing Gil wanted to do. He tried to turn his head away to hide it, but he felt the gentle pressure of a hand on his chest and his hair being ruffled, which had him direct his face towards the person soothing him.

"It's gonna be okay", Oz breathed softly, making Gil cry even harder. He hated to cry in front of the boy, but he couldn't help it, no matter how pathetic he looked. It took a few more comforting words from Oz and pats on the head from Alice to calm the man's uneven breathing and stop his whimpers.

Gil inhaled deeply, passing his hand on his eyes to dry the tears. Oz and Alice were there, everything was going to be alright, he tried telling himself.

-Hum…Oz? he began to ask, since there was a really important thing he had been meaning to tell him, and which he should have told him a long time ago, when they were still kids, but never gathered enough courage to do so. Then he changed his mind

-F-forget it, I'll tell you later, he blushed, his gaze dropping to the green grass splattered in golden light below him. It could wait. He didn't want Oz running away from him the first day he had him back, after all.

Silence installed itself between the three of them, comfortable, only to be broken by a growling sound.

-What? I'm hungry, Alice pouted.

Oz giggled.

-I am, too. You know, wandering a hundred years in the Abyss sure builds up the appetite, Gil, the blonde chuckled.

-I want food, seaweed hair! Alice then ordered, raising her hands to her hips.

-Pff, fine, follow me, Gil answered in a falsely desperate tone, trying to hide a smile. Really, those two had no idea how completely unprecedented they were, he reflected as he led their way towards the inside of Réveil.

* * *

Well that was it folks, the end of chapter 1, let me know what you think!


End file.
